That Awkward Moment
by MysticGirl200
Summary: It's a really awkward moment, if the characters from TVD can see The Vampire Diaries Wiki page online.
1. Welcome Anonymous

Chapter 2

Team Stefan and the Ship-wars

* * *

As Stefan and Damon made their way into her bedroom and closed the door ajar behind them, Elena went over to her desk and turned her laptop towards the Salvatore brothers direction. "So, um, what did you want to show me?" Stefan soon asked. "Just look at the screen, brother." Damon informed him. Stefan walked past him and towards Elena to get a good look at her screen. "What am I looking at exactly?" He asked, baffled by the homepage of that website. "It's a website. About us. All of us." Elena tried to explain to him. "That... doesn't make any sense." Stefan said, in disbelief. "I know. I don't get it either. But it's real. I can prove it. Whoever created this site, knows everything about us." Elena told him.

"And she means _everything_." Damon added. "Yeah. Let's look at your page for example." Elena insisted. "I have a page?" Stefan wondered, crouching down to one knee to have a better view of the screen. "So do I. It's basically an autobiography of our lives and people comment about it below. They even have pictures of us for our profiles." Elena stated. "What's that next to my profile? Is... that a quote?" Stefan pointed out. "Looks like it. I didn't notice any on your page, Elena." Damon said, with his arms folded. "Yeah, that's mainly because we were busy looking at the comments." Elena remarked.

""Yolanda Salvatore?_"_ First off, I don't have a sister. Second of all, why is she calling me hot?" Stefan pointed out. Elena turned to Stefan and looked at the computer screen to see Yolanda's comment.

**omg stefan is soooo HOT! man i wish i was elena lolz**

_**Replies:**_

_**Mee too. ;) Goooosh He's soo Sexy 3**_

"Never heard of her. There's probably a reason why." Damon commented. Elena grinned and rolled her eyes at him. "Don't be jealous, Damon. Not everyone is going to worship Delena." Elena pointed out. "Nobody's worshiping Stelena either." Damon argued. "What's Stelena and Delena?" Stefan asked them both. They both glanced at each other and at Stefan at once. "It's... kind of a long story." Elena started off. "Basically, they're ships. Stelena is you and Elena, while Delena is me and Elena. Make of that of which you will." Damon explained briefly. Stefan looked between Elena and Damon awkwardly and placed his attention towards the comments, disregarding Damon's statement.

**Yay for Stefan!**

x

** go stephan**

x

**I'm in love with Stefan**

x

**Stefan is cute, but I love Damon more.**

_**Replies:**_

_**me too.**_

"Juliette Gilbert? I never thought I'd witness a Gilbert saying that." Stefan said, a bit amused. "I swear, some of these comments feel like they were written by little kids. Or, maybe some of these people commented when they were half asleep." Elena assumed with a small grin. It made plenty of sense to her. Looking back at her screen, her smile faltered slightly.

"Oh god..." She let out as she read the next comment.

**Stefan's hot, but Damon is DROP-DEAD GORGEOUS. I like Damon better and I'm a Delena fan. SO STOP HATING ON DELENA FANS, YOU CRAP IDIOTS!**

**_Replies:_**

**_DELENA RULES FOREVER!_**

**_x_**

**_Then post is on damon's page dumbass. least us stelena friends are idiots who obsess over damon being with elena because they find him more attractive_**

"Okay... I'm confused. Did she mean are or aren't?" Stefan pointed out. Elena chuckled slightly at how ridiculous it looked. "I'd go with the latter." Elena said. "I'll have to agree with that person on being drop dead gorgeous, of course." Damon said with a smug smirk. Elena shook her head at his remark and scrolled down to see more little 'shipwars' take place.

**OMG! I LOVE Stefan! He soo deserves Elena! I hate DELENA fans!" :O!**

**_Replies:_**

**_Me too. ;)_**

**_x_**

**_grow up ! How old are you ? 13? because it looks like! why do you hate delena fans? because they disagree with you about stelena ? at least us (delena fans) don't insult stelena fans !_**

**_x_**

"I'd ask you all the same thing. How old _are_ you?" Damon and Stefan soon pinched in, as Elena kept scrolling down.

**_x_**

**_what are you talking about? They insult Stelena fans all the time. You must not read the comments. try brushing up facts dumbass_**

**_x_**

**_FUCK U ALL STELENA FANS ACTUALLY ONLY STEFAN FANS... :P_**

**_x_**

**_caps are rude and make you look like an idiot who isn't used to having people listen to you, and uses cap so someone will notice you_**

**_x_**

_First sensible thing anyone has said during this verbal fight..._ Elena thought to herself.

**_x_**

**_i'm Stelena fans, but I don't hate Delena..._**

"Finally, that's over with. Now let's see if we can... really?" Elena let out while she continued to scroll down. Stefan massaged the sides of his temples as Damon decided to turn his attention away from the laptop.

**I LOVE Stefan! TEAM STEFAN ALL THE WAY! Damon doesn't deserve Elena, after all he even admitted that himself.**

**_Replies:_**

**_* nods* I agree 100%_**

**_x_**

**_In my opinion i think Stefan is hotter than damon_**

**_x_**

**_shut up! he deserves elena more than stefan does! he's ready to see her with stefan !_**

**_(damon is hotter than stefan !)_**

**_and most of people are delena fans !_**

**_x_**

"Okay, I'm done reading this. They're just trying to start trouble now." Elena said, moving on and paused to read one comment that wasn't 'shipwar' related.

**Has Stefan ever turned anyone? He's 162 years old, there's probably some skeletons in his closet that might come out.**

Elena looked over at Stefan with curiosity.

"What?" He questioned her. "This person has a point. Have you ever turned someone?" Elena wondered. "Does it matter?" Stefan said in return. "No, but it'd be nice to know." Elena stated. "I'm not sure. Being a ripper kind of makes it hard to keep track. I know I turned a criminal once. Let's just leave it at that." Stefan suggested, not wanting to dive deeper into it.

"Season 3?" Stefan soon voiced out. "I guess that's when Klaus comes in." Elena assumed. "Did I miss out on anything? I got a text from Alaric." Damon asked, returning his attention back to the two. "Nothing too important." Elena told him. "What!?" Stefan let out in disbelief. Elena looked back at the screen and had the same look of astonishment on her face.

**Now he is the Servant of Klaus :/ weird.. very weird ;D Like Klaus is gay and want a Toy ;DD AWESOME~ HAHAHAHA**

Damon looked over to read the comment and shuddered at the mere idea of it. "Moving on..." Damon stated, as he scrolled away from that comment. Stefan and Elena were still silent and in deep thought trying to suppress that image of Klaus doing BDSM with Stefan over that summer. "What the..." Elena soon noticed as she and Stefan had just recovered from their shock.

**.think about this people**

**A thought just poped up in my head: so technically he's over hundred years old and his in love and has sex with a 17 year old...isn't that against the law and makes Stefan a pedophile, disgusting ….**

**_Replies:_**

**_Agreed_**

**_x_**

"I've officially given up on the Internet." Damon announced, backing away from the laptop once more.

**_x_**

**_I think pedophilia only applies if one person of the relationship is considered a child. In Stefan-Elena case, it isn't considered since Elena is a teenager. She's even mature than most of her age. You also forgot to mention that Damon liking Elena would mean he's a pedo too. Also Katherine liking Stefan and Damon who are 300+ years younger than her, makes her a pedo too, based on your description of pedophilia._**

**_x_**

**_no it does not yoy idiot .Elena is 17 not 7_**

**_x_**

**_she is still underage though_**

**_x_**

**"Poped". A thought just "poped" up in your head?**

"What am I even reading right now?" Stefan said, completely lost at how quickly topics escalate on this page._ His_ page for the most part. "I... I don't even.." Elena tried to say something, but stopped mid way. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but... where's the shipwars when you need them?" Elena finished.

"You know what? Let's take a break from the comments and look at something else like..." Stefan suggested.

"Your trivia?" Damon suggestively added. "I have a trivia?" Stefan asked him. "Keep scrolling up, you'll find it. I skimmed through it earlier when we first got in your page before reading the comments." Damon told him. Elena scrolled up to find the trivia section. "He's right." She pointed out as she read out the trivia facts.

"_Stefan is right handed, Stefan's birthday is on November 1st and his astrological sign is Scorpio, Stefan is an introvert. Damon, on the other hand, is an extrovert..._" Elena read out. "Sounds good to me." Damon commented. "_You were 10 when your mother died and_... wow, they have a lot of information about you. It's kind of fascinating and creepy at once." Elena stated.

"..._Willie Nelson, Kanye West, and he even likes one of Miley Cyrus' songs_? And that would be...?" Damon wondered with a tease. "I'm not telling you." Stefan stated, knowing his brother would mock him with it. "It's 'Party in the U.S.A' isn't it?" Damon guessed. "Maybe it's 'The Climb'?" Elena jumped in. "Did you know I enjoyed crossword puzzles?" Stefan switched the subject and read out one of his trivia's. "Wait. You were engaged?" Elena asked him, shocked by this revelation.

"What?" Stefan asked her, confused where she got that from. "It says, you were engaged to a girl named Rosalyn Cartwright before you met Katherine in 1864. It also says you were engaged twice. Another time was to Bridget Sutherland." Elena pointed out. "Those names sound vaguely familiar, but I was never engaged, Elena. Believe me, I wasn't. There were probably arrangements for me when I'd turn 18, but I was never officially engaged to anyone during that time. Or anytime for that matter." Stefan defended himself. "Don't believe everything you read on the Internet." Damon informed her.

"_Stefan's cell phone number is 404-358-4345_... What the hell?" Stefan read out and questioned. "Really? They actually have your phone number?" Damon said in disbelief and pulled out his phone. "What are you doing?" Elena asked him. "I want to see if this is a joke." He said as he dialed the number. Suddenly Stefan's phone went off, and both Elena and Damon looked at him astonished that it worked. Stefan was shocked as well and checked his phone. He sighed in relief, placing it on Elena's bed, and announced, "It's not Damon calling me. It's just a wrong number."

Damon shrugged and put his phone away as Elena kept her eye on Stefan for an extra second. For some reason, she didn't believe it was a wrong number, but decided not to push on that matter, since it wouldn't make sense for him to lie to her for. "What are the Stefan Diaries? They're the things that mentioned Rosalyn and Bridget. Are they your actual diaries?" Elena asked him. "I have no idea. But if they were getting these information from my bedroom, I'll make sure to buy locks for the doors and windows later tonight." Stefan took note of it. "_Stefan and Damon's brotherhood and relationship is often compared to and mirrors Klaus and Elijah's relationship. In this scenario, Stefan is often compared to Elijah and Damon is compared to Klaus._ Huh. I never thought of it that way." Elena commented after reading it. "Klaus is worse than me and Elijah's more noble than Stefan. That's the difference." Damon stated.

"They keep saying _in the novels_ and _in the shows_, or _in the book series_ and_ in the TV series_... I don't get that. Are there suppose to be books about us? And what TV show are they talking about?" Elena couldn't help but ask. "What's the show and books suppose to be called?" Stefan wondered. "They're both called The Vampire Diaries. And we're all in it, however the books are more different than the show. In the books, I'm blonde, but in the show, I'm a brunette." Elena explained to him.

"Then by show, they mean setting up secret cameras in our house and stalking us type of show." Damon figured. "Makes sense to me. But... how am I in the books?" Stefan asked her. "I read earlier you have jet black hair in the books like Damon. And you two weren't close in the books as human. And something about your mother dying after you were born." Elena told him. "Oh." Stefan let out, digesting those ideas. "And apparently, you're Catholic and you're of full Italian descent being born in Italy." Elena added on. "Well, our father was Catholic, not sure about Stefan." Damon told her. Elena nodded at the information and soon asked in confusion, "Umm... why does it say _Julian killed Stefan in **Promised Land**_?"

Stefan looked at the same sentence as she did to make sure that's what she read. Damon simply replied, "Like I said... don't believe everything you read on the Internet."

"Who's Julian anyway?" Elena questioned. "I don't know. At least I get resurrected near the end of Home or whatever the hell that's suppose to mean." Stefan stated. "Those are probably episode names these creeps come up with. But that's just a hunch." Damon assumed, "You know what would be great? If we sent the links of this website or just pages in general to everyone in town."

"Damon... that's a horrible idea, and you know it." Elena said, before Stefan could protest before her. "Come on! Live a little! Besides we won't send it to everyone that doesn't know about vampires, obviously. Just the ones that can take a joke. Besides I already sent one to Alaric." Damon stated. "You can't be serious." Stefan said in disapproval. "You what?!" Elena said in shock. "Yeah, remember when I said he texted me earlier? He was asking me how I made it. I told him I didn't and to search the site himself. I haven't heard from him in a while though, so I'm not sure how well he took the joke." Damon admitted.

"I can't believe you just did that." Elena said, rubbing the side of forehead. "I did. And relax, I only linked him his own page. We could do the same with the others. Like Bonnie." Damon suggested. "No. Nobody should know this site exists. It was a little funny at first, but it's only for us to know and us alone. Okay, Damon? Tell Alaric it's a joke you made up. We can't tell anyone about this." Stefan protested. Damon held his hands up in surrender and said, "Fine, Buzz-kill. I won't do it again." "Good." Stefan said. "Here's your phone. By the way." Damon said, handing over Stefan's phone. Stefan looked at it baffled and asked him, "How did you get my phone?"

"Remember you left it on Elena's bed after you answered it? You guys were so focused on the trivia, I had to go through your phone. It's a shame you didn't lecture me a while ago, cause I kind of sent links to this site to everyone on your contacts. _Opps_..." Damon informed Stefan. Stefan checked through each of his sent text messages and saw links to Caroline, Bonnie, Klaus, and so on that he knew.

"Tell me he's joking." Elena hoped, knowing this wouldn't end well. "Unfortunately, I'm not." Damon told her, taking a step back from Stefan. Putting his phone down, as expected, Stefan went over and pinned Damon to the wall ready to attack him. Elena got up and tried to push them off each other. "Stop! If you two are going to fight like little kids, do it outside! Not in my bedroom, okay?" Elena firmly informed them both. Damon smirked as Stefan snared at him in annoyance as they both remained separated. Damon soon left the bedroom and the house, leaving Stefan and Elena to deal with the upcoming situation.

"What do we do know?" Elena asked him. He thought it over and said, "You deal with Bonnie and Caroline, I'll deal with Klaus." "Sounds like a plan." Elena agreed, until they both heard a doorbell downstairs. They glanced at each other and left the room together to open the front door. Opening the door, Damon stormed in with a bag of kettle to make popcorn as Bonnie followed behind him with her grimoire and candles, as Caroline remained outside the doorway holding her phone up to Stefan and Elena, clearly pissed.

"Someone **better** explain to me what the serious hell is Klaroline." Was all Caroline said, before entering the house as well. Stefan eventually walked out of the house, most likely to stop Klaus from thinking about coming to the household. Elena remained at the doorway, rolling her eyes at what happened seconds ago, and ironically said, "Well, come in then", before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and had a great Friday.

I'm always open to suggestions in the reviews section. Let me know what you'd like to see more of or next of and I'll pick the best of the best of those topics. Again, have a great weekend!


	2. Team Stefan-Shipwars

Chapter 2

Team Stefan and the Ship-wars

* * *

As Stefan and Damon made their way into her bedroom and closed the door ajar behind them, Elena went over to her desk and turned her laptop towards the Salvatore brothers direction. "So, um, what did you want to show me?" Stefan soon asked. "Just look at the screen, brother." Damon informed him. Stefan walked past him and towards Elena to get a good look at her screen. "What am I looking at exactly?" He asked, baffled by the homepage of that website. "It's a website. About us. All of us." Elena tried to explain to him. "That... doesn't make any sense." Stefan said, in disbelief. "I know. I don't get it either. But it's real. I can prove it. Whoever created this site, knows everything about us." Elena told him.

"And she means _everything_." Damon added. "Yeah. Let's look at your page for example." Elena insisted. "I have a page?" Stefan wondered, crouching down to one knee to have a better view of the screen. "So do I. It's basically an autobiography of our lives and people comment about it below. They even have pictures of us for our profiles." Elena stated. "What's that next to my profile? Is... that a quote?" Stefan pointed out. "Looks like it. I didn't notice any on your page, Elena." Damon said, with his arms folded. "Yeah, that's mainly because we were busy looking at the comments." Elena remarked.

""Yolanda Salvatore?_"_ First off, I don't have a sister. Second of all, why is she calling me hot?" Stefan pointed out. Elena turned to Stefan and looked at the computer screen to see Yolanda's comment.

**omg stefan is soooo HOT! man i wish i was elena lolz**

_**Replies:**_

_**Mee too. ;) Goooosh He's soo Sexy 3**_

"Never heard of her. There's probably a reason why." Damon commented. Elena grinned and rolled her eyes at him. "Don't be jealous, Damon. Not everyone is going to worship Delena." Elena pointed out. "Nobody's worshiping Stelena either." Damon argued. "What's Stelena and Delena?" Stefan asked them both. They both glanced at each other and at Stefan at once. "It's... kind of a long story." Elena started off. "Basically, they're ships. Stelena is you and Elena, while Delena is me and Elena. Make of that of which you will." Damon explained briefly. Stefan looked between Elena and Damon awkwardly and placed his attention towards the comments, disregarding Damon's statement.

**Yay for Stefan!**

x

** go stephan**

x

**I'm in love with Stefan**

x

**Stefan is cute, but I love Damon more.**

_**Replies:**_

_**me too.**_

"Juliette Gilbert? I never thought I'd witness a Gilbert saying that." Stefan said, a bit amused. "I swear, some of these comments feel like they were written by little kids. Or, maybe some of these people commented when they were half asleep." Elena assumed with a small grin. It made plenty of sense to her. Looking back at her screen, her smile faltered slightly.

"Oh god..." She let out as she read the next comment.

**Stefan's hot, but Damon is DROP-DEAD GORGEOUS. I like Damon better and I'm a Delena fan. SO STOP HATING ON DELENA FANS, YOU CRAP IDIOTS!**

**_Replies:_**

**_DELENA RULES FOREVER!_**

**_x_**

**_Then post is on damon's page dumbass. least us stelena friends are idiots who obsess over damon being with elena because they find him more attractive_**

"Okay... I'm confused. Did she mean are or aren't?" Stefan pointed out. Elena chuckled slightly at how ridiculous it looked. "I'd go with the latter." Elena said. "I'll have to agree with that person on being drop dead gorgeous, of course." Damon said with a smug smirk. Elena shook her head at his remark and scrolled down to see more little 'shipwars' take place.

**OMG! I LOVE Stefan! He soo deserves Elena! I hate DELENA fans!" :O!**

**_Replies:_**

**_Me too. ;)_**

**_x_**

**_grow up ! How old are you ? 13? because it looks like! why do you hate delena fans? because they disagree with you about stelena ? at least us (delena fans) don't insult stelena fans !_**

**_x_**

"I'd ask you all the same thing. How old _are_ you?" Damon and Stefan soon pinched in, as Elena kept scrolling down.

**_x_**

**_what are you talking about? They insult Stelena fans all the time. You must not read the comments. try brushing up facts dumbass_**

**_x_**

**_FUCK U ALL STELENA FANS ACTUALLY ONLY STEFAN FANS... :P_**

**_x_**

**_caps are rude and make you look like an idiot who isn't used to having people listen to you, and uses cap so someone will notice you_**

**_x_**

_First sensible thing anyone has said during this verbal fight..._ Elena thought to herself.

**_x_**

**_i'm Stelena fans, but I don't hate Delena..._**

"Finally, that's over with. Now let's see if we can... really?" Elena let out while she continued to scroll down. Stefan massaged the sides of his temples as Damon decided to turn his attention away from the laptop.

**I LOVE Stefan! TEAM STEFAN ALL THE WAY! Damon doesn't deserve Elena, after all he even admitted that himself.**

**_Replies:_**

**_* nods* I agree 100%_**

**_x_**

**_In my opinion i think Stefan is hotter than damon_**

**_x_**

**_shut up! he deserves elena more than stefan does! he's ready to see her with stefan !_**

**_(damon is hotter than stefan !)_**

**_and most of people are delena fans !_**

**_x_**

"Okay, I'm done reading this. They're just trying to start trouble now." Elena said, moving on and paused to read one comment that wasn't 'shipwar' related.

**Has Stefan ever turned anyone? He's 162 years old, there's probably some skeletons in his closet that might come out.**

Elena looked over at Stefan with curiosity.

"What?" He questioned her. "This person has a point. Have you ever turned someone?" Elena wondered. "Does it matter?" Stefan said in return. "No, but it'd be nice to know." Elena stated. "I'm not sure. Being a ripper kind of makes it hard to keep track. I know I turned a criminal once. Let's just leave it at that." Stefan suggested, not wanting to dive deeper into it.

"Season 3?" Stefan soon voiced out. "I guess that's when Klaus comes in." Elena assumed. "Did I miss out on anything? I got a text from Alaric." Damon asked, returning his attention back to the two. "Nothing too important." Elena told him. "What!?" Stefan let out in disbelief. Elena looked back at the screen and had the same look of astonishment on her face.

**Now he is the Servant of Klaus :/ weird.. very weird ;D Like Klaus is gay and want a Toy ;DD AWESOME~ HAHAHAHA**

Damon looked over to read the comment and shuddered at the mere idea of it. "Moving on..." Damon stated, as he scrolled away from that comment. Stefan and Elena were still silent and in deep thought trying to suppress that image of Klaus doing BDSM with Stefan over that summer. "What the..." Elena soon noticed as she and Stefan had just recovered from their shock.

**.think about this people**

**A thought just poped up in my head: so technically he's over hundred years old and his in love and has sex with a 17 year old...isn't that against the law and makes Stefan a pedophile, disgusting ….**

**_Replies:_**

**_Agreed_**

**_x_**

"I've officially given up on the Internet." Damon announced, backing away from the laptop once more.

**_x_**

**_I think pedophilia only applies if one person of the relationship is considered a child. In Stefan-Elena case, it isn't considered since Elena is a teenager. She's even mature than most of her age. You also forgot to mention that Damon liking Elena would mean he's a pedo too. Also Katherine liking Stefan and Damon who are 300+ years younger than her, makes her a pedo too, based on your description of pedophilia._**

**_x_**

**_no it does not yoy idiot .Elena is 17 not 7_**

**_x_**

**_she is still underage though_**

**_x_**

**"Poped". A thought just "poped" up in your head?**

"What am I even reading right now?" Stefan said, completely lost at how quickly topics escalate on this page._ His_ page for the most part. "I... I don't even.." Elena tried to say something, but stopped mid way. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but... where's the shipwars when you need them?" Elena finished.

"You know what? Let's take a break from the comments and look at something else like..." Stefan suggested.

"Your trivia?" Damon suggestively added. "I have a trivia?" Stefan asked him. "Keep scrolling up, you'll find it. I skimmed through it earlier when we first got in your page before reading the comments." Damon told him. Elena scrolled up to find the trivia section. "He's right." She pointed out as she read out the trivia facts.

"_Stefan is right handed, Stefan's birthday is on November 1st and his astrological sign is Scorpio, Stefan is an introvert. Damon, on the other hand, is an extrovert..._" Elena read out. "Sounds good to me." Damon commented. "_You were 10 when your mother died and_... wow, they have a lot of information about you. It's kind of fascinating and creepy at once." Elena stated.

"..._Willie Nelson, Kanye West, and he even likes one of Miley Cyrus' songs_? And that would be...?" Damon wondered with a tease. "I'm not telling you." Stefan stated, knowing his brother would mock him with it. "It's 'Party in the U.S.A' isn't it?" Damon guessed. "Maybe it's 'The Climb'?" Elena jumped in. "Did you know I enjoyed crossword puzzles?" Stefan switched the subject and read out one of his trivia's. "Wait. You were engaged?" Elena asked him, shocked by this revelation.

"What?" Stefan asked her, confused where she got that from. "It says, you were engaged to a girl named Rosalyn Cartwright before you met Katherine in 1864. It also says you were engaged twice. Another time was to Bridget Sutherland." Elena pointed out. "Those names sound vaguely familiar, but I was never engaged, Elena. Believe me, I wasn't. There were probably arrangements for me when I'd turn 18, but I was never officially engaged to anyone during that time. Or anytime for that matter." Stefan defended himself. "Don't believe everything you read on the Internet." Damon informed her.

"_Stefan's cell phone number is 404-358-4345_... What the hell?" Stefan read out and questioned. "Really? They actually have your phone number?" Damon said in disbelief and pulled out his phone. "What are you doing?" Elena asked him. "I want to see if this is a joke." He said as he dialed the number. Suddenly Stefan's phone went off, and both Elena and Damon looked at him astonished that it worked. Stefan was shocked as well and checked his phone. He sighed in relief, placing it on Elena's bed, and announced, "It's not Damon calling me. It's just a wrong number."

Damon shrugged and put his phone away as Elena kept her eye on Stefan for an extra second. For some reason, she didn't believe it was a wrong number, but decided not to push on that matter, since it wouldn't make sense for him to lie to her for. "What are the Stefan Diaries? They're the things that mentioned Rosalyn and Bridget. Are they your actual diaries?" Elena asked him. "I have no idea. But if they were getting these information from my bedroom, I'll make sure to buy locks for the doors and windows later tonight." Stefan took note of it. "_Stefan and Damon's brotherhood and relationship is often compared to and mirrors Klaus and Elijah's relationship. In this scenario, Stefan is often compared to Elijah and Damon is compared to Klaus._ Huh. I never thought of it that way." Elena commented after reading it. "Klaus is worse than me and Elijah's more noble than Stefan. That's the difference." Damon stated.

"They keep saying _in the novels_ and _in the shows_, or _in the book series_ and_ in the TV series_... I don't get that. Are there suppose to be books about us? And what TV show are they talking about?" Elena couldn't help but ask. "What's the show and books suppose to be called?" Stefan wondered. "They're both called The Vampire Diaries. And we're all in it, however the books are more different than the show. In the books, I'm blonde, but in the show, I'm a brunette." Elena explained to him.

"Then by show, they mean setting up secret cameras in our house and stalking us type of show." Damon figured. "Makes sense to me. But... how am I in the books?" Stefan asked her. "I read earlier you have jet black hair in the books like Damon. And you two weren't close in the books as human. And something about your mother dying after you were born." Elena told him. "Oh." Stefan let out, digesting those ideas. "And apparently, you're Catholic and you're of full Italian descent being born in Italy." Elena added on. "Well, our father was Catholic, not sure about Stefan." Damon told her. Elena nodded at the information and soon asked in confusion, "Umm... why does it say _Julian killed Stefan in **Promised Land**_?"

Stefan looked at the same sentence as she did to make sure that's what she read. Damon simply replied, "Like I said... don't believe everything you read on the Internet."

"Who's Julian anyway?" Elena questioned. "I don't know. At least I get resurrected near the end of Home or whatever the hell that's suppose to mean." Stefan stated. "Those are probably episode names these creeps come up with. But that's just a hunch." Damon assumed, "You know what would be great? If we sent the links of this website or just pages in general to everyone in town."

"Damon... that's a horrible idea, and you know it." Elena said, before Stefan could protest before her. "Come on! Live a little! Besides we won't send it to everyone that doesn't know about vampires, obviously. Just the ones that can take a joke. Besides I already sent one to Alaric." Damon stated. "You can't be serious." Stefan said in disapproval. "You what?!" Elena said in shock. "Yeah, remember when I said he texted me earlier? He was asking me how I made it. I told him I didn't and to search the site himself. I haven't heard from him in a while though, so I'm not sure how well he took the joke." Damon admitted.

"I can't believe you just did that." Elena said, rubbing the side of forehead. "I did. And relax, I only linked him his own page. We could do the same with the others. Like Bonnie." Damon suggested. "No. Nobody should know this site exists. It was a little funny at first, but it's only for us to know and us alone. Okay, Damon? Tell Alaric it's a joke you made up. We can't tell anyone about this." Stefan protested. Damon held his hands up in surrender and said, "Fine, Buzz-kill. I won't do it again." "Good." Stefan said. "Here's your phone. By the way." Damon said, handing over Stefan's phone. Stefan looked at it baffled and asked him, "How did you get my phone?"

"Remember you left it on Elena's bed after you answered it? You guys were so focused on the trivia, I had to go through your phone. It's a shame you didn't lecture me a while ago, cause I kind of sent links to this site to everyone on your contacts. _Opps_..." Damon informed Stefan. Stefan checked through each of his sent text messages and saw links to Caroline, Bonnie, Klaus, and so on that he knew.

"Tell me he's joking." Elena hoped, knowing this wouldn't end well. "Unfortunately, I'm not." Damon told her, taking a step back from Stefan. Putting his phone down, as expected, Stefan went over and pinned Damon to the wall ready to attack him. Elena got up and tried to push them off each other. "Stop! If you two are going to fight like little kids, do it outside! Not in my bedroom, okay?" Elena firmly informed them both. Damon smirked as Stefan snared at him in annoyance as they both remained separated. Damon soon left the bedroom and the house, leaving Stefan and Elena to deal with the upcoming situation.

"What do we do know?" Elena asked him. He thought it over and said, "You deal with Bonnie and Caroline, I'll deal with Klaus." "Sounds like a plan." Elena agreed, until they both heard a doorbell downstairs. They glanced at each other and left the room together to open the front door. Opening the door, Damon stormed in with a bag of kettle to make popcorn as Bonnie followed behind him with her grimoire and candles, as Caroline remained outside the doorway holding her phone up to Stefan and Elena, clearly pissed.

"Someone **better** explain to me what the serious hell is Klaroline." Was all Caroline said, before entering the house as well. Stefan eventually walked out of the house, most likely to stop Klaus from thinking about coming to the household. Elena remained at the doorway, rolling her eyes at what happened seconds ago, and ironically said, "Well, come in then", before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and had a great Friday.

I'm always open to suggestions in the reviews section. Let me know what you'd like to see more of or next of and I'll pick the best of the best of those topics. Again, have a great weekend!


End file.
